Eternal Love
by lunar-eclipse95
Summary: When Nessie decides to start dating other guys how will Jake react? Will they get their happily ever after, or will something... or someone, larger than life ruin Jakes happiness yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee POV**

My first ever day of school is today. I am now 7 but am not going to grow anymore so I can finally start going to school. Joy. If I could get away with it I would simply not go. Unfortunately for me, if anyone accidently found out about me Grandma and Grandpa would get in huge trouble. Oh well.

Really it wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Mom. She is a _wee_ bit overprotective. For some bizarre reason she thinks that I am going to be wooed by some dweeby human boy. As if. How could I be when I have gorgeous, funny, sweet Jacob? God, I even made myself puke a little with that one.

"Mom," I called across the house, "where is my favorite shirt? You know, the blue one that goes with the white lace cami?"

"Oh, I think it's in the laundry room," she called back.

"Can you go get it?" I asked her. There was an awkward pause.

"Erm, I'm a little busy at the moment." I groaned as I realized what they were doing. Seriously, they'd been married for 7 years. Shouldn't they have gotten over it by now?

Still grumbling to myself I threw on a robe and walked to the laundry room to get it.

About 20 minutes later I was ready. I skipped out to the garage. In spite of myself I was starting to get excited. Of course I fell flat as soon as I walked into the garage. I had gotten a Mustang at about 6 and was looking forward to driving myself today. But, when I walked into the garage it became apparent my mom had made other plans.

All the other cars were gone except for mine. Mom was the only one left in the garage. "I thought we could ride together," she said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?" I mumbled back. I hopped in the driver's seat and she slid in next to me. I put the key in the ignition and we started going down the driveway and out onto the open road.

She looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry," she said apologetically, "I know you really don't want to ride with me but I wanted a chance to talk to you alone before your first day."

I was annoyed. I wasn't quite ready to forgive her yet but when she looked at me like that it was hard to resist. "It's ok," I said grudgingly, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I know you'll hate me for this but it's about guys." I nodded. I had seen this one coming. Now all I had to do was wait it out. "Ok, so you know the story about when your Father left me." I nodded again. What in the world was she playing at? I knew Jake wouldn't leave me and was pretty sure she knew that too.

"Go on," I encouraged her. Now I was curious.

"You know that Jake patched me up during that time and that he and I became best friends. But, we edited."

"Edited?" I repeated suspiciously.

"Yes. You see Jake and I fell in love with each other," she said these last words in a rush like she was hoping I wouldn't hear them.

I was speechless. How come they hadn't told me this sooner? I think I had plenty of right to know given that I'm practically his wife. And did Dad know. I mean he must but who knows. Still lost for words I put a hand on hers. My thoughts flowed into her head and she sighed.

"Edward was right. Typical," she muttered under her breath. Then she addressed me. "Honey, its Jake and my fault we didn't tell you sooner. Jake and I were concerned it would affect your relationship badly and you would never get past it. And yes your Dad knows. That said I want you to be open to having other relationships in school before you actually are married to him."

"What?" I spluttered. "One minute you're saying you were afraid Jake and mines relationship wouldn't work out then you're telling me to see other guys."

"Yes. You see falling in love with Jake wound up making me and your Dads love stronger. I realized that as much as I loved Jake I loved Edward more and that made all the difference. Before I had never experienced loving anyone else so I didn't appreciate what your Dad and I had as much as I did after the fact. Jake agrees with me just so you know."

"So you and Jake aren't still in love right." I figured I knew the answer but I had to make sure.

"Right. As soon as he saw you for the first time all of his affection was turned toward you and I was set free."

This made me feel better. I know it's stupid to be jealous of your own Mom, but I couldn't help it.

I hadn't noticed how fast we were traveling. At this point we were already in the parking lot. I could see the rest of my family waiting for us. "Thanks Mom," I said before we got out of the car.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie. I love you."

We both started walking towards the school, me with a new spring in my step. Somehow it made me feel better to know that I could have the normal high school experience. To date and maybe even fall in love. Still I knew that it would have nothing on what Jake and I had and that made it all the sweeter.


	2. Chapter 2

We met up with my family by the front doors of the office. Dad and Mom immediately started on majorly embarrassing PDA. I grimaced and Dad stopped kissing Mom long enough to grin at my thoughts.

Random people started to stare open mouthed at us as they passed by. "Damn that girl is _fine_!" whisper-shouted a football player looking guy to his massive, thug like friends, pointing at me. Now it was Dad's turn to grimace. I just turned beet red, an annoying tendency I'd inherited from my Mom. "If. You. Could. Hear. Their. Thoughts," he choked out.

"Calm down," soothed Mom. "You've been through this before.

"Seriously Edward, get a grip," joked Emmet. Dad merely growled.

"Ok, moving on," interrupted Rose, "Do you all have your stories straight?"

"For Pete's sake Rose, yes we have the story straight. I can see these things remember?" grumbled Alice.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to move after a week like last time," spat Rose, glaring at Emmet.

"C'mon Rose. It was an honest mistake," whined Emmet.

"Telling the guidance counselor that we are blood siblings and have a physical relationship with each other is _not_ an honest mistake," hissed Rose.

"You two shut up. Our story is that Rose and I are the Hale twins, Edward is Edward Masen and Ness is his younger sister, Alice and Emmet are Cullens and are unrelated and Bella is Isabella Brandon. Now can we _please_ get our schedules and go to class?" Jasper said in one breath. The human scent was still worst for him and he was trying not to breathe.  
"Fine," huffed Rose.

The office was very stereotypical. Ugly brown carpet clashed horribly with the white brick of the walls. A long counter blocked off half the room and was covered with baskets and flyers. Beyond it was several desks and filing cabinets and a door labeled principal. In front was a small cluster of badly upholstered chairs. _The wonders Grandma Esme could do with this room, _I thought. Dad chuckled.

The secretary was a rotund middle aged woman, with a fluffy pink cardigan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice shudder. "What do you need?" she asked in a bored voice, without looking up.

"We need our schedules, please," said Dad.

His voice made her look up, and once she did I swear she had a heart attack. "Oh… I…. Um…. You're the new students right?"

"That is correct. I'm Edward Masen and that is my little sister Renesmee," he said pointing at me.

"I am Isabella Brandon."

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale," said Rose, pointing at Jasper.

"And we're Alice and Emmet Cullen. We are all the adopted children of Dr. Cullen," Alice explained.

"Goodness," exclaimed the secretary. We merely smiled politely. "Well then, I better get you you're schedules." She bustled off to the filing cabinets.

After what seemed like hours she came back to the front desk. I felt bad for her as she tried to hand them out; she was all thumbs.

We all said thank you and exited the office to look at them. This was mine:

Grade 10

1st hour- Advanced Math, Mrs. Dewey Room 426

2nd hour- Advanced Language Arts, Mrs. Elmy Room 154

3rd hour- Physical Education, Mr. Carney Gym

4th hour- French, Ms. DuPont Room 675

Lunch

5thhour- History, Mr. McHugh Room 225

6th hour- Biology, Mr. Hagen Room 432

7th hour- Orchestra- Cello, Mr. Campbell Room 134

I sighed. The classes would be insanely boring. I probably knew more than the teachers already.

We quickly compared schedules. I had most of my classes alone, thank God. The last thing I wanted was my family hovering over me the whole time I tried to make friends. Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were posing as seniors so all I had with them was lunch. I was in math with Alice and Language Arts with Mom and Dad, since they were juniors and I was taking advanced courses. But, after that, I was alone. And I was thankful for it.

My father on the other hand… "Edward, we talked about this. Ness needs more freedom. She's earned it," Mom tried to reason with him.

"You're right, love," he sighed. He could never go against Mom's wishes for long.

First bell rang. "We'd better get going," I urged.

We murmured goodbyes, and went our separate ways.

***

Math was boring and predictable. I didn't need to be Alice to know how it would go. When we walked in together Mrs. Dewey's mouth dropped. She had us introduce ourselves and sent us to two seats in the back.

After completing the assigned algebra problems in about 5 minutes, I began to look around. A group of guys, the one who called me "fine" among them, sat flicking pieces of paper at the girls. The girls pretended to be mad. I was hoping to find at least one non-obnoxious person in each class. Apparently this one was a bust.

Finally the bell rang and I could escape. 2nd , 3rd, and 4th hour passed the same way. By the end of them I was wondering why I had been so excited to go to school in the first place.

So with my disappointing first four hours behind me, I walked into lunch hoping the rest of the day would be better. I guessed it would be, due to my last hour class, Orchestra.

I loved music, something I had inherited from my Dad. Any and every kind was ok with me. At two I became determined to play some kind of instrument. Dad, who was extremely approving of my interest in music, (opposed to my obsession with motorcycles and fast cars, brought on by Jake and Rose) took me to the best music store in the state.

After trying out all the instruments I was allowed to, I settled on the cello. I loved its deep rich tone and its versatility. Of course my Father had to get me a top of the line cello with all the accessories: a tuner, stand, rosin, case, rock stop, extra strings, and a million music books.

Quickly I learned to play and I loved it. Soon I had progressed from Allegro and Mary Had a Little Lamb to advanced pieces by classic composers such as Bach and Mozart, as well as some of Dads songs. Now I was up to composing songs of my own. So, though Orchestra would be a cakewalk, I was thrilled for my first class. I had never actually played in an orchestra.

"Earth to Ness," giggled Alice, waving a hand in front of my face.

I jumped. I swear, when I daydream I am totally unaware of my surroundings. It's like I'm on a different planet.

"It's your turn," she whispered pointing at the lunch lady who was looking at me like I was retarded.

I grabbed the first things my hands touched, pizza and a Coke. It's not like it mattered anyway. I wasn't going to eat it. I much preferred blood to human food.

The moment I got to our table with Alice, I was bombarded with questions. "How was your first four hours honey?" Mom asked anxiously.

"Did the boy's give you any trouble?" asked Dad, looking like he hoped they did. I bet he would love the chance to attack those jerkish guys.

"Were the teachers obnoxious?"

"Was the thirst really bad?" And so on.

"God. Calm down. They were boring, but ok. The guys didn't try anything and the teachers were fine. And I have the thirst under control," I assured them.

They all relaxed. I sighed. It was annoying how over-protective they were. Like I couldn't take care of any human who messed with me.

The rest of lunch passed the same way. Somehow they kept coming up with questions for me. I was actually glad to escape to history. At least I would be free there.

I went to my locker to grab my binder and trudged to history. It passed much the same as the last few classes. My desk partner was absent, but she would be back tomorrow.

So, I walked into biology not expecting anything different.

Oh, how surprised I was…

**I hope everyone likes it. Please review!!! You know the little green button is calling you...**


	3. Chapter 3

The class was easy, but relaxing. The perfect class for me to sort through my muddled thoughts. The teacher had me play several scales and had me sight read a piece as a chair-placement test. Even though I remembered to put a few mistakes in through my distraction, I easily got first The scent hit me like a bomb as soon I stepped into the brightly lit biology lab. It was almost like leather and the scent of fall combined. And it made me want to suck the life out of whoever was emitting it. Preferably now.

Of course that proposed a lot of questions. Should I give in and attack or should I resist? If I attacked then how? Should I lure the person out of the school or simply murder the entire class? No. No matter what, I couldn't, wouldn't murder an entire classroom of innocent teens. But how could I resist? I supposed I could hold my breath. I tried now. There. Much better.

All of these thoughts happened very quickly, but long enough for the teacher to notice me just within the threshold of the room, most likely with a terrifying combination of animal hunger and panic on my face. Quickly I managed to compose my expression and gulp in a tiny breath. Unlike full vampires I couldn't infinitely hold my breath, though I could hold it much longer than the average person. Finally, I was ready to confront the teacher.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee Masen, but I prefer Nessie," I informed him in one breath. Poor Mr. Hagen looked like he didn't know what to make of me. I felt bad. In his, worn plaid button-up and a sort-of mischievous glint in his eye, he seemed nice.

And, to his credit, he ignored all that and said, "Yes, you're one of the new doctors adopted children." I nodded. "Your seat is next to Justin Fitzgerald. Justin, please raise your hand so Loch Ness knows where to sit," he addressed us both.

As I puzzled over why he was calling me "Loch Ness", a guy in the second to last row raised his hand. Good news: this guy looked like the first decent one I had seen in this school. His deep green eyes looked kind and intelligent and his smile seemed genuine. Bad news: he belonged to the blood that was calling to me. Crap.

Reluctantly I went to sit at the seat next to him. "Hi. How do you like the school so far?" I shrugged non-commitally, avoiding speech so that I wouldn't have to take a breath so close to him.

"C'mon you can tell me. If you say that most of the people are really nice I might have to call you crazy, but other than that…"

Wow. Besides the enticing smell, I was liking this kid more and more.

I was about to give another shrug, but our one-sided conversation was ended by Mr. Hagen starting the lesson. I never thought that I could be so thoroughly absorbed in his lecture about how different colors affected the body. The wonders a bad smell good will do (or a good one, depending on how you think of it). I took careful notes, which I would never look at again and for once I actually listened to the teacher.

After an excruciatingly long fifty minutes the stupid class was over. I booked out of the room at a pace slightly to fast to look human. Relief was immediate after I left the room and I took several huge breaths, then walked calmly to my locker to decide what to do.

Leaning against the door I thought about it. That had been close. Too close. So should I risk Justin being in Orchestra, or should I go to class and pretend nothing happened. That question was answered for me when my Father came stalking up to me.

"What the _hell_ happened in there?" he said, at a pace too fast for human ears.

"I don't know. Listen I have to go," I mumbled, and pushed by him, not daring to look back at his furious expression. If we had been at home there would have been no way to avoid that confrontation, but in public he couldn't restrain me. Well, there was no way I was cutting class now. It would guarantee half my family leaving with me, and I didn't know how to explain it yet. I had never had such pure blood lust like that. Sure, blood was the most appealing food to me, but it was always easy to resist. I had never come so close to actually _killing_ someone.

But I had to put that at the back of my mind. Orchestra was up, and if I didn't pay attention, I would wind up playing far too advanced for any normal high-school musician.

chair. The line of cellos all moved down to empty to first chair for me and the previous first chair shot me a puzzled look which I ignored. I probably should have put a few more mistakes in my audition, but too late now.

I spent the rest of the lesson on auto-pilot. My stand partner, the new second chair, tried to introduce herself, but I didn't even hear. My mind was wrapped up in what had happened last hour. I didn't want to admit it, but I knew I was lucky that boy, Justin, wasn't in Orchestra. I don't think I could've resisted through another class with him.

I wondered why his blood affected me so strongly. It was literally like I had been dehydrating before and all that was available was warm, stale water. Easy to resist. Then he was placed in front of me, like a cold, refreshing ice water and my will-power evaporated.

Soon the final bell rung and I raced to my locker, holding my breath in case I saw him. I quickly gathered my purse and raced out the door to the parking lot. I got to our cars before any of my Aunts, Uncles, and parents and was thankful for it. I didn't want to get bombarded with questions just yet. Hopping in my deep blue mustang, I brushed aside the guilt of leaving my Mom. She would just ride with Dad, it would be fine.

I hit the main road at 70 mph, not realizing where I was headed until I was already half-way there. We had relocated to a town about 50 miles from Forks with a decent sized hospital for Grandpa. It only to about half an hour to get to La Push, my destination, the way my family and I drove.

La Push. My childhood home. My refuge. After the Volturi thing had blown over I was allowed to visit La Push, which I often did. Jake showed me his favorite places and we hung out with the other werewolves, mostly Seth and Leah, playing poker and Damn it, or having picnics on first beach. It was my escape when my family was too over-bearing, which was often.

As I pulled into the drive of the worn down house that Jake, Seth, and Leah rented my body relaxed of its own accord. I could sense Jacob near.

Our relationship was just starting to move past the best-friend stage. We were only holding hands, and hadn't really talked about our feelings, but I knew that _I _was very, very, attracted to him.

The front door was opened on the first knock. "Hey, Ness! How was your first day of school? Are there any boy's Jake and I need to beat up?" Leah asked, semi-jokingly. Her beauty never failed to amaze me. With her un-blemished copper skin, silky black hair, and full lips, she was almost as beautiful as a vampire.

"What about Seth? Wouldn't he want to help?" I asked, playing along.

"Of course he would. But he's such a wimp, that he wouldn't be any help."

"Hey! I heard that!" cried Seth's voice from the other room.

Leah just rolled her eyes and told me to come in.

When I was seated in the living room with Seth and Leah I asked, "Where's Jake?"

They exchanged frantic looks. "Um… he's… hanging out with Quil and Embry," said Seth at the same time as Leah said, "Oh, he's… going for a run."

"Guy's. Where _is_ he?"

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but Leah silenced him with a scathing look and told me, "He's hanging out with Quil and Embry before going for a run."

"Ok," I sighed, seeing through Leah's lie, but not entirely sure I wanted to know the truth.

"So, how are the packs? Are Kaya and Michal doing ok?" I asked. Kaya and Michal were Sam and Emily's 5 year old twins. Leah had slowly forgiven Sam and Emily and now Kaya and Michal were practically her niece and nephew.

"Yeah. They just started their first day of Kindergarten. I don't know how it went yet, but I bet that the teacher is meeting with the principal demanding a pay raise right about now," Leah joked.

"I'd bet on that. Those kids are so rambunctious!" I agreed.

Suddenly the front door opened. "Ness? Is that you?" Jake called.

"Hey, Jake!" I yelled.

The smile on his face was huge as he came into the living room. "Hi! How was your first day of school?"

It was amazing the effect his mere presence had on me. He had been here for all of ten seconds and I felt much more relaxed.

"Oh, it was good. Actually how 'bout I tell you more about it… elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" he asked.

"Elsewhere," I confirmed.

"Um, is the Spot okay?" he wondered. Seth and Leah were watching us with half confused half amused expressions on their faces.

"Yes! The Spot is perfect."

"Ok, lets go," he got up to leave.

"Bye Leah, bye Seth!" I called as I followed him out the backdoor. Jake was already jumping the fence that separated the yard from the woods. I ran to catch up. As I jumped over the fence I grabbed one of the many branches and swung myself until I had caught up with him. He had changed into wolf form while I played catch-up and he slowed down while I sped up and we fell into a comfortable rhythm. Soon we had reached the Spot.

The Spot was a place that Jake and I found on my first trip to the Rez. It was on the edge off the cliffs, not accessible by car like the diving place. It had an amazing view of the ocean and was _the_ best place for sunrise or set. No one knew about it but us.

As Jake fetched the blanket he kept in a nearby hollow tree, I tried to get my thoughts in order. I knew Jake would accept me even though I almost killed an innocent human. But, I still wanted to explain it the right way. The way that would make me look less like a freak and more normal (at least for me).

Once the worn red blanket was spread out on the cliffs edge and the two of us were seated Jake asked, "So, what's wrong? Were the lee- I mean your _family _obnoxious?" I giggled in spite of myself. Jake didn't mind my family as much anymore, but old habits are hard to break.

"No," I lied, half-heartedly trying to defend my family. Jake just rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess they were," I admitted, "But that's not what's bugging me."

"Then what is?"

"I almost killed someone," I mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure Jake could hear me.

"Pardon?"

Maybe the fact that this whole situation was really wigging me out explained my behavior, but at any rate the next thing I knew I was screaming, "I ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE! THEY SMELLED LIKE FALL AND LEATHER AND I WANTED TO SUCK THEIR BLOOD!"

Jake just sat there opened mouthed while I put my head in my hands to hide the blush that had reached all new levels. I'm sure my face looked like a tomato with red hair. Finally after a solid minute of silence I awkwardly tried to break it with a lame joke. "Hey Jake, you should close your mouth before the flies come in."

That seemed to snap him out of his shock because he whispered what sounded suspiciously like a string of very creative curses under his breath. "Are you going to go back to school?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I haven't been able to think about it cause I've been freaking out so bad. I guess if I skip biology it'll be ok. I didn't have him in any other classes. Maybe I can get myself transferred to a different 6th period class. Of course it probably wouldn't be so bad if I didn't sit next to him…"

"Wait. Are you saying that you met a guy in 6th hour biology who you sit next to, and his blood smells like heaven to you?"

"Yes…" I answered, having no idea where he was going with this.

"Of course! Of- freaking- course. Nessie, don't you see? It's just like your parents all over again."

The realization dawned on me then. "Oh my God. You're right. That isn't weird at all."

"Not one bit," he grinned. Then a more serious look erased the smile. "So, you think you can stay in school?"

"Yes. As long as I can get that class changed I'll be fine."

"Good. It would be hard to try to explain why you went absent after the first day."

The phrase reminded me of Leah and Seth's awkward attempt to lie about Jacob's whereabouts. "Speaking of hard to explain absences, where were you earlier?"

I caught a flash of nervousness on Jake's face before he composed it again. "I just had some business to take care of at the garage," he answered, looking rather uncomfortable; exactly how he always looked when he tried to lie to me.

"_Really_?" I asked skeptically.

"Really. I swear." I still didn't believe him, but at the moment I was more concerned with my own issues then whatever stupid thing Jake had been doing. At least I had been until I spotted the tiny, almost invisible white line slashed across his upper arm.

"How did you get that?" I asked innocently, pointing at it.

"What?"

"That line on your arm that I'd say about an hour ago was a hell of a cut."

I must say, it was extremely funny to see the panic flit across his face as he tried to think of an excuse. "Oh, I was just test driving a bike at the garage and I fell."

"Jake. Do you _honestly _expect me to believe that? You haven't fallen off a bike _once_ since I've known you and my Mom never mentioned you falling off when _she_ knew you either."

"Well…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Oh, never mind. You obviously don't want to tell me," I snapped. I knew that I was acting like a total jerk, but everyone's lying was starting to piss me off. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I was too proud to apologize. Finally just to break the uncomfortable silence I sighed. "I'd better go home. I still haven't told my parents what happened."

"Ok. Race you back to the house?" he asked, obviously trying to repair our slight rift.

"You're on! Last one back has to watch The Wiggles with Seth!" I squealed jumping of the blanket and speeding towards his house.

My lead didn't last for long. Even though I had a good three minute head start since Jake had to put the blanket away he had caught up to me in five. Within another ten I had made it back to the house, where Jake was leaning against the fence. He took my breath away. His shirtless, coppery, heavily muscled chest was glistening with sweat. His shoulder length black hair was ruffled up, and quite sexily, I might add. The muscles in his arms rolled as he easily pushed himself off the fence and grinned. "Beat-cha!"

"You cheated," I accused.

"How?!"

"Um… let me think on that," I joked.

"Oh, shut-up," he laughed, and we walked around the house to my car. I smiled to myself as he opened the door for me. I loved a guy who had manners. My Moms influence rubbing off on me. "Good luck explaining to your family what happened," he said.

"If I am ever allowed out of the house again I'll let you know," I sighed.

"I hate to say it, but knowing Edward and Bella you probably aren't exaggerating."

"Way to make me feel better!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"That's my job," he winked. "Now, you better get home before they _really_ start to worry."

"Yeah, you're right. Bye, love you!"

"Bye!"

I pulled out of the driveway quickly and as I made it to the road I heard a faint call, "Don't forget to fasten your seat-belt!" Jake yelled after me. I laughed. Like a seat belt would make a difference I was in an accident. I'd probably smash right through it. For being the reckless dare-devil, Jake really was overprotective when it came to my safety. I giggled again at the memory of a 5 year old me (5 year old in actual years. I looked 13 and my mind was at 16.) and Jake going ice-skating. Though I could skate as well as professional, he insisted on strapping at least 5 pillows all over me and complained whenever I attempted a jump. Even my parents weren't that bad!

Ugh. My parents. After I told them what happened I probably _would _get locked inside the house until we moved. I loved them dearly, but sometimes… sometimes they could go a _teensy_ bit overboard. This was going to be fun… not.

**I finally updated! Cue the hallelujah chorus! So, anyway, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written for anything. It's about 3,000 words and I am quite proud of myself. So please make we want to write another chapter this long and review! **


End file.
